Channel 99
Channel 99 is an unnamed TV channel that will play all LMMCU movies and TV Shows. It will be hosting reviews of various movies and TV shows soon. Schedule News May The schedule for May is complete. Trail Thurdays Every Thursday in May, a released film or TV series by Trail Blazer Studios will show. Companies These are the companies of the films that will show on Channel 99. * Monkey Studios * Trail Blazer Studios * iNinjago Studios * 1001 Spears * Marty McCorps * Shatara Studios Films & TV Shows This is a list of every movie or tv show that will come on this channel (list will expand) * Deadpool's Day Off * LEGO Avengers: Assemble * LEGO Dimensions Show (Coming Soon) * Morphers Anyone is welcome to add to this list Reviews & Movie Rankings All these are my opinion btw. Marvel Cinematic Universe Rankings (Contains Minor Spoilers For Endgame) # Avengers: Endgame (2019) (10/10) - I felt like this movie was the perfect combination of everything the past 11 years of the MCU has led up to. It limited down the cast for most of the movie to mainly the original members, plus several welcome additions. This movie gave time to each individual character, and honored the ones who may not return. Some of the newer MCU additions were cast aside in a way, but they will have enough screen time in the future to make up for that. I felt like the way they used Thor was a bit disappointing, but it made sense (and Korg was there). Tony got to talk to his father, Thor got to talk to his mother, and Steve got to return to Peggy. When they went back in time to familiar moments in the MCU. These were a few of the many fulfilling moments in the film. There were many references to past movies, such as the original Iron Man. The couple of epic scenes, such as when everyone faded returns, when they suit up in the Avengers time travel suits, and when Cap lifts Thor's hammer, is worth every minute and is a perfect conclusion to the "Infinity Saga". # Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) (9.5/10) - This movie was an unexpected surprise. After many flawed Spider-Man movies, this one seems to have gotten it right. With a protagonist that fits perfectly into the spot of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, this movie is a nice start to a Spider-Man franchise. The instantly loved cast, young Aunt May, and refreshing villain are welcomed additions. One of the best parts of the movie is Tony Stark. Not only does he influence Peter tremendously, he himself grows and becomes more mature. Overall this is a very re-watchable movie and a great success. # Thor: Ragnarok (2017) (9.5/10) - After a shaky sequel to "Thor", this movie really fixes the character. It is a hilarious movie, with the humor focused more on Chris Hemsworth and the rest of the cast rather than pre-rehearsed jokes. Along with the humor and new characters, there is a villain and a plot that focuses on family. It is a grim plot that is kept up by the humor in the film which just makes it work. And Korg. # Avengers: Infinity War (2017) (9.5/10) - This movie was every bit as thrilling as I had hoped. It felt a little bit rushed, what with all the many MCU heroes coming on screen at once, but that is fixed in Endgame, which makes this movie an enjoyable team-up with a very fleshed out villain and a plot that had been worked on for years. # The Avengers (2012) (9/10) - The Avengers is the first team-up movie of it's kind. Every character, for the most part, already works. When they team up, it works even better. The chemistry that you see spark here will be carried off upto Endgame, and this is not a movie you want to miss. # Captain America: Civil War (2016) (8.5/10) - This movie is perfect for comic lovers. It has a great plot and a perfect way to separate the Avengers. Towards the end, this feels more like an Avengers movie than a solo movie, but it works. The airport scene is very memorable, and has a great way to include new recruits, such as Ant-Man, and Spider-Man, giving them a good amount of time on screen. # Ant-Man (2015) (8.5/10) - Ant-Man is great. It is a very refreshing movie that focuses on science and is supported by Paul Rudd, who fits perfectly into his role. Michael Peña as Luis is absolutely perfect, and makes this film. He is the show stealer, and his voice-over stories are perfect comic relief. Michael Douglas' performance is also incredible and this is a fun film. # Black Panther (2018) (8.5/10) - Black Panther is a very unique movie. It combines the very familiar superhero business with being king of his land, not unlike Thor. The movie's story is what makes it so great, and there is never a dull moment. # Doctor Strange (2016) (8.5/10) - This movie is a perfect introduction to "wizards" in the MCU. It is a very ground based realistic idea, for the most part. It is a very enjoyable movie, with many great scenes and characters. # Iron Man (2008) (8/10) - Iron Man is the introduction to the MCU and his original movie is very carefully composed. Robert Downey Jr. makes the film what it is, with his incredible personality fitting right into Tony Stark. # Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) (8/10) # Thor (2011) (8/10) # Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) (8/10) # Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) (8/10) # Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) (8/10) # Captain Marvel (2019) (7.5/10) # Captain America: Winter Soldier (2014) (7.5/10) # Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) (7.5/10) # Iron Man 3 (2013) (7/10) # The Incredible Hulk (2008) (7/10) # Iron Man 2 (2010) (6/10) # Thor: The Dark World (2013) (6/10) Category:TV Networks Category:TV Show Companies Category:Monkey Studios Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:INinjago Studios Category:1001 Spears Category:Shatara Studios Category:Channel 99 Category:2018 Category:Marty McCorps Category:Searing Studios Category:Endermonkeyx99